


Dream of Far Away

by Dragomir



Series: Dream of Far Away [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, it's also really short, the author is so so sorry, the kink meme made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he ever got a spaceship, he was going to murder Bereet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a new story. I am so deeply, deeply sorry. Guardian-kink made me do it.
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

If Peter had ever had any doubts about how close to the truth his mother's journals actually were, he was completely and utterly _over_ them. They were true. Beyond true. Painfully and utterly true and he was going to hunt his father down and kill him the second he got his hands on a fucking space ship…

 _If_ he got his hands on a space ship.

He was the legendary Star Lord, bane of SHIELD's existence (and a few other alphabet soup agencies, for that matter), and he didn't even have a way to get to the stars. What a fucking joke. He leaned back against the tile and concentrated on the music rolling through the motel bathroom from his prized Walkman instead of doing what he wanted to do: Scream loud enough to wake everyone in the fucking motel.

He was the greatest hacker on Earth, he was half-human, and he was about to perform a C-section on himself in a dirty motel bathroom because a fuchsia-colored alien had knocked him up.

"Story of my _life_ ," he moaned, eyes closed in pain as another contraction rippled through his body.

As soon as he got the sprog out of his body, he was going to get into SHIELD's computers again and find a damn space ship to steal.

He was Star Lord, he was about to have a kid in a motel bathtub, and he was going to _murder_ Bereet if he ever got hold of the bastard again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Feel sorry for Peter? Drop a line and let me know!
> 
> (Also, for the purposes of this story and others to follow, let's just assume that Bereet is a unisex Krylorian name.)
> 
> Original prompt [here](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=911886#t911886).


End file.
